


Night Light

by WonderlandTrash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, I live for enamoured Zero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandTrash/pseuds/WonderlandTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few words on the brightest and only light in Zero’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a piece from Onedayfour’s ( https://twitter.com/onedayfour ) Leon/Zero fanbook. I just fell in love with it and had to write a quick something even though my words can no way come close to the amount of emotion her art captures.

Zero was used to fucking in the dark.

He lived in the underworld of a country bathed in darkness. His entire life had been seeped in darkness. It was only natural the few pleasures he could find would also be under the fall of night.

Even after he found his place in the bedchambers of the second prince of Nohr he still fucked in the dark.

Theirs was not a romance for Nohr’s pitiful daylight. Secrets were made for darkness (lucky how Nohr made theirs all the easier to hide).

There were nights though where the clouds thinned at the right moment, and the moonlight could shine through the windows in Leon’s room.

Those were the nights Zero remembered the clearest, the nights where the darkness did not cast shadows on their expressions. He would be caught off guard when the clouds parted. Leon sprawled beneath him, eyes half lidded as he stared up at him was always a sight that stole Zero’s breath. It was the way Leon’s eyes glazed over, so full of love and adoration, his mouth slightly parted to whisper Zero’s name, that always made the older man stall. During that pause Leon would watch him, confused, and question why he stopped.

Zero never knew how to answer, not when Leon’s unguarded expression and flushed skin made him look drunk on love itself. Only his prince was able to make the innuendo laced wit of his tongue stop, all words completely wrong to convey his thoughts. Zero moved slowly, afraid to ruin such a perfect moment. He caressed Leon’s cheek, stuck in place as Leon’s pale hand covered his. Leon nuzzled into the touch, eyes lingering hotly on Zero’s face, and Zero had to remember how to breathe.

“You’re terribly quiet,” Leon whispered and Zero had to strain his ears to catch the sound.  He raised his hand to Zero’s bare chest, covering his heart with his palm.

“But your heart is racing.”

A soft smile and Zero lunged forward, stealing every word from Leon’s lips. As Zero pressed the man he loved down into the mattress, every last look and touch illuminated by the moon, he began to rue their existence in the darkness. Though it kept them safe, kept their illicit love from the eyes of those who would judge he wished they could stand together in the light.

Looking down at Leon though Zero held no regrets. He was the only light he needed, the beautiful shining moon and stars in the darkness of his life.

 

 

End


End file.
